NIOSH scientists participate in review and oversight of National Toxicology Program (NTP) activities including projects conducted under via interagency agreement. This agreement provided financial support to NIOSH personnel to travel to, attend, and participate in several NTP meetings held in Research Triangle Park, NC, Washington DC, and Baltimore Md. These included Interagency Committee for Chemical Evaluation and Coordination meetings, NTP Technical Report meetings, NTP Board of Scientific Counselors meetings, Report on Carcinogen meetings, NTP Executive Committee Meetings, and ad hoc meetings addressing specific NTP issues. All of these meetings were aimed at investigating, defining, or reporting hazards associated exposure to environmental chemicals. Many of the exposures are occupational and NIOSH personnel provide expertise on chemical exposures linked to cancer, respiratory disease, development and reproductive disorders, neurotoxicity, and immunological toxicity.